Child of Fire
by megsegobi
Summary: "Christopher Stephen Morgenstern (preferably called Ris) believes he is the son of a departed Clarissa and a half-demon Johnathon. Being raised by his father he has never questioned this origin but when he stumbles upon someone from his Father's (Real Fathers) past he discovers his whole life is a lie."Son of Clace is kidnapped by Johnathon.(NO CHF) (RE-VAMMED WHO CAN I TRUST?)


**Okay so a few of you may realize that this is a story that I already previously posted... here is the deal, I HATED where it was going. It had been my first attempt at a fanfic and got jammbled up with too many ideas. I stopped updating months ago but it kept bothering me because the first chapter was just so natural and the theme basically wrote itself. So here is attempt number zwei! Those of you who had already begun to read it, I'm sorry but this version will be different! Those of you who are new... Welcome! Thank you for reading!**

**CHAPTER 1: LIFE AS A MORGENSTERN**

"Wrong, keep your legs apart to strengthen your stance." I did as instructed without thought; one correction was all that was needed when it came to my lessons. I was after all the perfect student, not being cocky just stating the facts. I was a fast learner and knew better than most what can happen if you needed more than one warning.

A strike from above was easily blocked in my new position, my arms tensed as the rebounded hit shook my opponent. Blades were a tricky thing to master if not taught properly, half learning your strength in a strike and half learning how to hold your own when the same strength was used against you.

I didn't bother to truly take in my opponent's appearance knowing that it was simply a shell of someone who used to be. The endarkened were all the same, empty soulless bodies. Not that I was bothered by this, in fact it made my job simpler.

I rolled left being that it was my dominant side but was caught off guard when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt being thrown onto the ground. My breath was pushed forcefully from my lungs.

"Back on your feet" I heard his voice straining most likely getting irritated with my lack of focus. Without hesitation I put my entire weight on my shoulders and hopped up. My opponent was behind me still, so I grabbed a _chakram_ from my weapons belt and with a sharp turn I released it onto my target.

It did its job, leaving the man with a dozen or so cuts and distracted him enough for me to knock him out with the handle of my blade. A feeling of pity swelled throughout my being as I realized my opponent was an elder man; still in his prime most likely but not in condition to be fighting a youth of my abilities. I kept my face an emotionless mask, that was my biggest weakness, my emotion.

"Well that surely dragged on today, what do you have to say for yourself Christopher?" I finally rested my eyes on my instructor.

"I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere." Johnathon Morgenstern walked towards me from where he had been observing the battle. To most he would look to be in his mid-twenties, that's what being a Shadowhunter did to you and a bit of demon blood in your system, it took off ten years.

"I accept your apology but do not find it to be a sufficient excuse." HA. As if anything was of a sufficient excuse to him but by this point he noticed my ability to get lost in my own world.

He blamed it on my mother for I had inherited the trait from her. He called it her "Artistic Weakness" to get lost in details of her own head. Though he said it was beautiful to watch her green eyes (which I also inherited) glaze over with mystery. Yes, Clarissa Morgenstern was one interesting women, too bad I'll never see that expression for myself.

"I understand Sir, is there any other training you would like to observe tonight?" I knew my body was exhausted and he seemed to be just as distracted tonight as I was.

"No, that will be it for tonight but straight to bed, remember I have guests coming tomorrow to observe your training." He stated with an exasperated tone.

"Good Night, Father."

"Good Night Ris." He replied before walking out of the training room.


End file.
